prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Maivia
| birth_place = American Samoa | death_date = | death_place = Hawaii | resides = | billed = The Isle of Samoa | trainer = Steve Rickard | debut = 1962 | retired = February 11, 1982 }} Fanene Leifi Pita Maivia (April 6, 1937 – June 13, 1982) was a Samoan professional wrestler better known as "High Chief" Peter Maivia. He was head of the famous Samoan wrestling family. He was the grandfather of actor and former WWE superstar Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson and was also the promoter for the National Wrestling Alliance's promotions in Hawaii. Personal life Maivia, also known as the Flying Hawaiian, was of the Alii lineage of Malietoa. Maivia's tribal tattoos, which covered his abdomen and legs, were a symbol of his High Chief status. According to Superstar Billy Graham, they were completed in three days. Maivia's grandson Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson revealed that they were done with traditional Samoan instrumentation: a small hammer, a needle, and ink. Maivia disapproved of his daughter's relationship with Rocky Johnson because he was a professional wrestler. The duo married despite Maivia's objections. His son, Peter Jr, also wrestled in Hawaii and the west coast after the passing of Peter Sr. sometimes under the name "Prince Peter Maivia". In 2008, Maivia was posthumously inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame by his grandson Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson. The award was accepted on his behalf by his daughter Ata Maivia-Johnson. Maivia was considered a "blood brother" by Amituanai Anoa'i, the father of the Wild Samoans (Afa and Sika), thus the Anoa'i family regard the Maivia line from him on forward as an extension of their own clan. Maivia was also in the fifth James Bond film, You Only Live Twice, where he plays a driver that transports a disguised Bond to Osato headquarters. He's also in a fight with Bond, hit with a sofa, wields a katana, and is put down with a statue. He was the (uncredited) stunt fight co-ordinator for the film. In 1981, Maivia was diagnosed with cancer. He died on June 12, 1982. On October 19, 2008, Maivia's wife, Lia Maivia, died. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Stump Puller'' (Inverted Boston crab) *'Signature moves' **Samoan drop *'Managers' **Freddie Blassie *'Wrestlers trained by Maivia' **Afa Anoa'i **Rocky Johnson **Superstar Billy Graham **Peter Maivia, Jr. Championships and accomplishments *'NWA All-Star Pro Wrestling' **NWA Australasian Heavyweight Championship (2 times) **NWA New Zealand Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA Big Time Wrestling' **NWA Texas Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA Hollywood Wrestling' **NWA Americas Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'NWA Mid-Pacific Promotions' **NWA Hawaii Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA Hawaii Tag Team Championship (4 times) - with Jim Hady (1), Billy White Wolf (1), and Sam Steamboat (2) *'NWA New Zealand' **NWA New Zealand British Empire Commonwealth Heavyweight Championship (2 times) *'NWA San Francisco' **[[NWA San Francisco United States Championship|NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (San Francisco version)]] (2 times) **[[NWA San Francisco Tag Team Championship|NWA World Tag Team Championship (San Francisco version)]] (1 time) - with Ray Stevens *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2008) External links * Profile * WWE.com Profile Category:Samoan wrestlers Category:WWE Hall of Fame inductees Category:WWE Hall of Fame Category:1937 births Category:1982 deaths Category:1962 debuts Category:1982 retirements Category:American Wrestling Association alumni Category:Central States Wrestling alumni Category:Maple Leaf Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA All-Star Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Detroit alumni Category:NWA Hollywood Wrestling alumni Category:NWA Polynesian Wrestling alumni Category:NWA San Francisco alumni Category:Stampede Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Male wrestlers Category:Wrestlers who have died Category:Anoa'i family